


Cyberlimbs

by Over_Run_666



Series: Chip Pusher [4]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Amputation, Cybernetics, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Fetish, Heavy BDSM, Latex, Rubber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: A cyborg dwarf woman awakes in the clutches of a callous cyber drug dealer to find her missing more of herself that she could imagine.
Series: Chip Pusher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001205
Kudos: 3





	Cyberlimbs

**Cyberlimbs**

An erotic Shadowrun Short Story.

By Over_Run_666.

A sharp slap the face woke Scraps suddenly. She looked around groggily, then at her assaulter. Her head still very foggy from the drugs that had put and kept her under. The chip pusher Lady Han Park stood in front of her in her immaculate red rubber dress and thigh high black leather boots. Scraps seems to have come to in in brightly lit concrete room. Steel furniture was around the walls, and she was on a reclined hospital style bed. She wasn’t restrained though. She realised to her horror that all four of her cybernetic limbs had been removed. She lay on the bed a naked, tattooed, tightly muscled, large breasted dwarf torso and head. The street samurai began breathing sharply, Park was the head of a ruthless chip cartel that the Shadowrunners had messed up the filthy plans of previously. Scraps was briefly aware of someone breaking into her apartment but had been unconscious since then, clearly a well-planned and vicious revenge attack. They must have known so much about her to find her and enter so quickly and quietly.

The beautiful Korean Han leaned in towards Scraps. Her makeup was immaculate, Smoky eyes with a hit of red at the corners and deep red lips. Her bearing and confidence more than her minor imperfections betrayed her middle age. She raised her hand, with bright red talon like nails, to the dwarf’s face. Scraps flinched but Han merely caressed her face. 

“Don’t worry my pretty little dwarf.” Han’s voice was perfect English with a well-trained upper-class accent. “We don’t need to hurt you anymore. You are just going do some work for us to earn back what you cost us.” Her hand ran down Scraps neck to gently caress her full breast. “You’ll have the limbs you need for the scene and I’m sure you’ll be VERY popular. You’ll work off your debt in no time. You might even enjoy yourself.”

Scraps had no reason to trust Han but her breathing did relax somewhat. She told herself that it was because when she had limbs, she had a chance. In reality, Lady Parks presence and demeanor were just comforting when she overtly threatening. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe this alluring gang boss wouldn’t hurt her, the dwarf’s current situation was proof of the contrary.

The samurai looked down again as she felt twinge of pleasure from Hans soft petting. The spaces where her cybernetic arms and legs were removed were replaced with round patches of soft silicon that matched her pasty complexion.

Parks hand played across the huge double headed axe tattoo on the dwarf’s belly down to past her waist and across the network of scars around her leg and tantalizingly close to her crotch. “You’ll be quite popular I’m sure Scraper”.

“Get her ready!” The Korean addressed someone behind the dwarf curtly. As Scraps looked behind her an attractive bespectacled Asian human in a lab coat dragged a trolley. The young human had dark green hair in a ponytail and she pulled some kind of rubber bodysuit from the trolley. At the same time Han pressed some commands onto her wrist computer. At that, the silicon panels at her shoulders and hips clicked and fell free. They had metal interiors and surprisingly hefty rods that protruded into her body holding them in place. The assistant dropped the rubber clothing on the bed and picked up these cast offs.

******

After a while of being manhandled by the assistant, who was apparently called Bae according to Park, Scraps seemed to have fully clothed although still limbless. She was wearing a tight, shiny, black rubber body suit, zipped from high on her crotch, between her legs and up her back to her neck. There seemed to be holes for arms and legs that weren’t present but matched and even seated into the holes at her shoulders and hips. She had been put in a hood with holes for the eyes, mouth and some for her long twin plaits of her red hair. On top of this ensemble were some more restrictive additions. A tight neon pink rubber corset was wrapped around her waist. It was as tight as she could imagine it were possible to be, limiting her breathing and holding her back as stiff as a plank. Though it didn't cover her boobs It held around their base tightly forcing them bulge out against their latex coverings and giving her the most ridiculously deep cleavage.

A thick pink posture collar was locked taut around her neck holding her head and adding constant tight pressure around her neck. Finally, a pink ball gag was held tight in her mouth with multiple straps that led under her chin, round the back of her head and even between her eyes and over her head. Now she could barely even move what was left of her body and couldn’t talk at all.

Park was overseeing Bae’s effort and at this point felt the need to fill scraps in “You need the right gear on for the limbs to attach.”

Scraps who was still feeling hazy in her head and bereft of many options for action perked up at the talk of limbs. Despite the odds stacked against her and the imminent danger Scraps was surprised how easily she was taking all this.

Her head was still fuzzy and but she finally put two and two together. This was a drug, not just a left-over anaesthetic in her system. Scraps knew she was pretty resistant to drugs so by now this had to be specifically dosed. She realised it must have been some kind of DNB, Tame, synthetic will suppressers. Banned in Fed prisons but still used in corp jails, which was where scraps remembered it from. It was suppressing her aggression and making her compliant, was it in the water, the food, injected? Or after the work they had done on her it could be a lot more personal.

She noticed then that Bae was lifting a rubber coated limb onto the gurney. At least she presumed it was cyberlimb. It had no hand or foot, and didn’t seem to have a joint, it was too short for a limb. It was just a tapered, rounded cylinder with a circular metal plate at the top with a stout chrome rod protruding from it, like those silicon pads that had been attached to her previously. The technician fed the rod into a hole in the hip. There was a click that was followed by an agonising flood of sensation into dwarf’s spine.

As the bespectacled Asian tech retrieved the matching right thigh Scraps started to move the attached one. Clearly just a latex coated thigh with rounded end and what seemed like a hole in the end. It was long compared to her own thigh, more like a human limb. When the other thigh clicked into place Scraps jerked and moaned with the flood of nerve signals. It was naturally a shock to have an entirely new limb suddenly connected to her nervous system but these limbs were far more sensitive than her old combat chrome too. Unconsciously she closed her new demi legs capturing Bae’s hand between them. Bae flinched, pressing against the dwarf’s rubber covered pussy lips. As the tech snatched her hand away Scraps pulling on the squeaking, crinkling, snapping the latex on her super-sensitive inner thighs and clitoris. It gave the dwarf some much needed stimulation.

She could just look at the shrewish tech, who was going bright red and clutching her hand. Scraps didn’t hold anything against the worker, if that was possible under the effects of this drug melange, Bae was clearly working under duress herself. Wishing she could say something to the girl to assuage her fears, to beg her continue but all Scraps could do was look longingly at the retreating, shamed Bae. Endorphins still cascaded through her system as she rubbed her two squeaking thighs together. This was something she didn’t even know about herself.

The cute tech appeared again, her face still rosy red and desperately avoiding eye contact with the Samurai as she plugged a rubber covered upper arm into the dwarf’s left shoulder socket with a click. This elicited another spasm and low moan through the gag in the samurai’s mouth. Bae moved quickly to the other side and another snap from Scraps’ right shoulder and another bodily jerk and moan.

Scraps lay on her back with her rubber coated joint-less limbs in the air. She imagined being forced to crawl around on these, completely at her captor’s mercy. It made sense that for crawling she actually needed longer thighs and aftarm. If she is on her knees and elbows, with her tiny limb proportions she’s basically cleaning the ground with her boobs.

She couldn’t resist writhing and rubbing her cybernetic stumps together and against her latex coated corset. The rubber creaking, squeaking and snapping. Despite the company she wished she could touch herself. Maybe without this corset she could with an arm stump, but it was just teasing her.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Interrupted Park in matter-of-fact voice, she was leaning against a set of steel cupboards against the wall. The Dwarf went bright red and was glad this was mostly covered in black latex. Despite that, Lady Park seemed to have noticed. “Oh, don’t be so self-conscious dear. Your supposed to be enjoying yourself.” The Korean walked over and sat on the end of the bed stroking the samurais left leg. “There wasn’t a lot more chrome we could fit your little body so we had to make work a be bit more creative. We could fit some bioware in there though.” Her eyebrow raised devilishly and she ran her hand up the Dwarf’s corset encased belly. “Specifically, some hormone glands that are triggered by your limbs. You should be getting a quite the rush now with four limbs. You should be getting pretty hot by now. A chemically induced fetish is how I like to think it would work out. Hard to tell though… not been a lot of test subjects. Don’t worry dear. We’ll let you have some fun. Just where we can record it. You need to start making my money back.”

Bae appeared with two lower rubber coated prosthetic lower leg. Each had a metal rod protruding from a cup shaped knee joint and terminated in 7-inch heeled ballet booted feet. If scraps mouth could fall open it would have. She would be taller than most humans in these legs, if she could walk at all. They were clicked onto her leg stumps by the tech quickly. Each time she received a little shock.

Pointed them upwards turning them so she could see. She noticed how both how light and how flexible the leg was as she bought it closer to her face. There was barely any movement at the ankle, probably for the best she though. Soon she was rubbing the squeaking rubber limbs together gleefully.

Then she was pushed forward by the techies hand on the back of her collar. She was still in little position to resist. There was a click and another shock as her left arm connected at the elbow, then her right stump soon after. She tried to bring the limbs forward to see her new forearm and hands but she could not. It felt like the two forearms were bound together. Then after a while of struggling, she realised that there were no hands, there was only one forearm that connected her elbows together. Her limbs didn’t need to be bound when they could BE bondage. She panicked a little and then took to just enjoying writhing away.

With that, Park stood up and span to towards the door. She walked towards it briskly, her heels click clacking on the hard floor. “Come this way my little whore.”

Scraps lifted her right leg in the air in protest, twisting it to look at those ridiculously high ballet shoes that terminated her leg. The only way she could think to put across her inability to move. She couldn’t remember the last time she wore normal heels, let alone on new legs the wrong size for her.

Lady hand was contemplating the Dwarf from the doorway, she rolled her eyes. “I guess it would take a while for you to get there if you are going to be falling down all the time and I don’t want that nice shiny latex all dirty. Maybe on the way back. Bae, make it a bit easier for our upcoming star.”

The technician bowed deeply and went back behind the bed. There the creak and thump of a metal cupboard door opening and closing.

Han was regarding Scraps as this happened with an impish grin. “We’ve already got so many toys we can fit you with. And I’ve got more on the way.”

Parks excitement did nothing to make scraps feel any better.

Bae turned up holding a pair of latex coated cybernetic feet. Elegant, feminine feet complete with a full set of toes. This is clearly someone’s fetish and something Scraps could work with at least. Han pressed some commands on her ubiquitous wrist computer. There were clicks from scraps rubber coated ankles. The technician slipped off the ballerina shoed feet that had heavy chrome rods that both held them onto the ankles and transmitted synthetic nerve data. Bae then clicked the toed feet in place causing a shudder from Scraps each time. The dwarf responded by wiggling her new toes furiously then rubber feet against each other to her own delight. Maybe she could get used to this foot fetish lark. Meanwhile the technician had retrieved a long aluminium flight case from below and put the ballerina booted feet in there with some items that Scraps failed to identify, closing with a loud snap from the locks.

“Get a move on darling, out the door to the right. They are waiting for you to start.” Commanded Lady Park.

Through the combination of drugs, hormones and generally helplessness the samurai obliged. She wiggled and slid off the bed. Her legs almost gave completely, only saved by Scraps catching herself on her elbow. She adjusted to length, weakness and lightness of these frail fetish legs, walking step by step out of towards the door. She didn’t notice Bae giving the smiling Han a furtive look as she hurried to the dwarf’s side with the long aluminium case.

As they walked towards the door she caught her reflection in a mirror. She looked ridiculous, pathetic, so far from the Street Samurai that she knew that it was bizarre. But she couldn’t help think that she looked sexy like this. Sexier than she ever had before, long elegant limbs, tight corseted waist, big, luscious latex covered cleavage. The rubber coated all of her body tightly, and the connection with her limbs you might think was just a seam. She could have admired herself for longer but Parks expression changed and she pressed something on that damn wrist comp.

Scraps flinched as felt slap, as if from a paddle across her left thigh. Then another across her right thigh. Then two more phantom slaps across her arms. Normal cyberlimbs gave some feedback but this pain programming was intense. Quite the shock for the dwarf who had been shot in her arms and legs more times than she could remember. Clearly these limbs were not only more sensitive to touch but to pain and able to produce simulated pain recordings that could be triggered remotely. This seemed like overkill but she hurried onwards to the door.

Bae followed the dwarf out of the door and kept close as Scraps turned to the right and took a few steps.

At that point her hips and shoulders clicked. Her legs stopped working and she began to topple. Her arms, what use they were, both stopped responding, and fell free of their sockets cascading to the floor. As the dwarf fell first her right leg came free and Bae dropped her case and attempted to catch the remains of the samurai. She fell to the floor with the now limbless dwarf on top of her. The technician went bright red.

There was the click clack of Lady Park approaching and the dwarf was kicked off the shrewish technician onto her back. Park leant over the helpless dwarf.

“Did I say right, I meant left.” She said with a healthy dose of feigned regret “So make note of this Scraps. I don’t care what plans you think you are devising. Give up on them right now. Your old limbs got cut up to get them off your pathetic body. Any limbs you use are rented from ME. I control them if I want. I can make them hurt you, or stop them working for you. They can only be put on you if you are restrained in the right way and only if I allow it. And finally, they are only going to stay on your body while you stay in the areas I allow you to go to. If you take two steps outside of that area you lose your access, no warning. I could leave you to starve, I could make you strangle yourself. Your whole life is conditional on you doing what I say so you are going to go and be as sexy as you ever have for this chip recording and you are going to love it. You hear me?”

Scraps stared at her definitely from the ground, biting down on that bit gag. For the first time in many year, the mighty samurai’s eyes began to moisten. She really was at the complete mercy of Lady Han Park. She had been reduced from a successful Shadowrunner to little more than a performing sex doll, and there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and nodded her head.


End file.
